Dinner Theater
by FreeRen
Summary: Emma Swan is invited to go to the Fairy Tale Dinner Theater with her closest friends Ruby Lucas and Mary-Margaret Blanchard. While she is there, she meets the dashing "Captain Hook" and her life will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

"This is going to be stupid." Emma Swan declared as she stopped at the entrance of the hotel. "I'm turning around, grabbing Chinese takeout, a six pack of beer and going home." She pivoted in her heels, set to start marching back to her car, blonde curls bouncing around her shoulders in determination.

Ruby Lucas made a face at her best friend as she grabbed her arm, forcibly escorting her into the building. "Emma. Mary-Margaret already told David we'd come and watch him perform." The two women wound their way through the hotel hallways, Ruby still keeping Emma's arm in a steely death grip to restrain her from leaving. Once entering the mostly full ballroom, she grinned brightly and pointed to the bar, "Hey, at least there's booze to help us through the night."

Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'm not sure if there is enough alcohol available worldwide to help me watch David prance around in a ridiculous prince costume and possibly sing show tunes."

"Emma! Ruby!" Mary-Margaret's cheery voice called out as she waved them over, effectively interrupting Emma's complaints. They worked their way over to the table through the crowded room, full of excited patrons. "I'm so happy you made it," Mary-Margaret said when they arrived to the table, then shared a meaningful look with Ruby. "When did she try to run?"

"At the front door." Ruby sighed dramatically and collapsed into a chair. "You're a real pain in my ass to have any fun, Ems."

"Funny." Emma mock glared at Ruby and then turned to Mary-Margaret as she settled into her seat, "You know that this…"

"Isn't my sorta thing." Ruby and Mary-Margaret chorused together. "We know."

A uniformed waiter suddenly appeared to drop off their drinks, Mary-Margaret already knowing to order a hard cider for Ruby and a neat whiskey for Emma without having to ask.

Emma huffed slightly as she took a small drink. For practically her entire life, her friends had been on a quest, to get Emma to experience the world more often. It started off innocently enough going to minor high school events, then onward to bigger and better events in college and now, even as they were in their late twenties, they still dragged her out of her apartment to random, insane events. For a girl that never had a family, she knew that she could never deny her best friends anything. So, she went along with their crazy ideas.

Like Fairy Tale Themed Murder Mystery dinners. Who knew there even was such a thing? Did Tinkerbell stab Peter Pan in the conservatory with a knife in the first act?

Emma snorted quietly as she looked around the room, silently judging the people that were filing in. "Anyway. How did David get involved in this again?" She asked Mary-Margaret, who was happily drinking her Diet Coke and looking over the program, scanning the pages for David's name. A slow smile slipped on her face when she found his name - David Nolan ~ Prince Charming near the top of the program.

"A friend of his recommended him for the part of Prince Charming. Said he'd be a natural!" Mary-Margaret beamed as she leaned over in her seat, showing Emma the program. "It was a bit off-putting at first, he said he wasn't a fan of the tight leather pants…"

Ruby bit back a snort.

"But, now that they've done a few shows, he says he really enjoys it!" Mary-Margaret finished as she reached forward to snag a roll from the bread basket.

Internally bemoaning the loss of five hours of her life, Emma rolled her shoulders back and reached for the program, scanning the names and faces of the cast. Peter Pan, Prince Charming… on and on through the black and white faces until she reached the smiling headshot of an actor named Killian Jones, otherwise known as the infamous Captain Hook.

Emma resisted the urge to fan herself with the program. _Wow_.

With a raised eyebrow, she turned the program to Mary-Margaret. "Is this David's friend?"

"Killian?" Mary-Margaret peered at the picture. "Oh yes, he's a real sweetheart. David tells me that his Captain Hook performance is quite inspired."

Ruby opened her program and whistled. "Damn. I'd like to have him inspire me any day."

Emma smirked at her friend just slightly before the waiters brought their first course and all talk of the handsome actor was abandoned.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, a high whistle rang throughout the ballroom. Emma quirked an eyebrow at Ruby as they turned in their chairs. "Greetings, my fairest Lords and Ladies!" David announced as he strode through the ballroom, clad in a decadent, yet slightly ridiculous red waistcoat and leather pants. "I am Prince Charming and tonight I will lead you through an exciting adventure through the Enchanted Forest!" He paused dramatically.

The audience cheered. Mary-Margaret clapped with total glee, while Emma mentally added to the list of jokes she was planning to make at David's expense later.

David moved through the tables, artfully weaving and dodging chairs and people as he continued his speech. "Beware, there are many oddities in the Enchanted Forest. But! Never fear!" He proclaimed as he bowed deeply in front of Mary-Margaret, pulling out her hand and kissing her knuckles with a small grin. "I will be here to protect you from harm!"

Emma and Ruby both rolled their eyes at their friend as he continued past their table, a good-natured grin plastered on his face.

"Ah-ha! But who will protect you from me, my dearies!" A high pitched giggle suddenly rang out through the ballroom as the light swung to project on a smaller man, clad in a scale-like costume, complete with green facial glitter as he bounced out of a side door.

"Rumplestiltskin! The Dark One!" David gasped, freezing in place from across the ballroom. "What are you doing here?

Another giggle as the actor danced around the ballroom, laughing and swaying. "You see, I had myself a little deal with this fellow, King Midas…" He swung about, waving his arms at the sudden appearance of a man slumped over in a chair. "...and now someone has killed him to ruin my plans!"

David raised out his hands, still smiling. "Restrain yourself Dark One! This seems to be not of my concern."

Ruby leaned over to Emma. "Admit it, this is better than you expected and we still haven't even seen Captain Hotness yet."

Emma shrugged noncommittally as she leaned forward to listen to the dialogue.

Rumpelstiltskin tittered manically, "Maybe, maybe not dearie! However, it seems that you owe me a favor! I ask that you and these lovely guests of yours…" He gestured at the enraptured audience, looking at their faces carefully. "...shall lend me your aid in uncovering the dastardly perpetrator of this crime!"

Sighing dramatically, David looked around at the audience. "It seems that you have a difficult choice to make. Take it to heart, my dear Lords and Ladies, for agreeing to work with the Dark One… comes with a price." He told them seriously as he looked over the group. "What do you say, will you help me uncover the truth?"

The audience cheered again, Ruby and Mary-Margaret included, while David nodded.

"It sounds like they have made their choice!" The Dark One waved his arms and four plumes of smoke suddenly shot off, raising up from the risers in front of the ballroom. The lights shone down on the four characters that stood as the smoke cleared.

"The Evil Queen - Regina!" Rumple announced as an angry looking woman, dressed entirely in black with a regal looking headdress, stepped forward. She hissed at the audience, who gasped good-naturedly. "Bow before your Queen!" Sparks flew from her hands as she walked further into the ballroom.

Rumplestiltskin laughed as he clapped his hands together. "Introducing - the Wicked Witch of the West - Zelena!" He pointed to the actress covered in green paint, complete with glittering green pendant dangling from her neck. "Oh Rumplestiltskin, you are completely out of your league." She sneered at the audience, fluffed a stuffed monkey perched on her shoulder and walked down from the risers.

When the third section turned up empty, Rumplestiltskin comically turned around to the audience, waving his arms. Finally, a maniacal giggle rang out through the ballroom, the audience swiveling in their seats to find a young man bouncing around, clad from head to toe in green. "I am the one and only Peter Pan!" He announced, striding forward to strike a pose, his eyebrow arching perfectly. "And Rumple, you know better than to involve me in your petty affairs. If I wanted to kill your King, you'd know it! Peter Pan never fails!"

A sudden hush fell over the crowd. Then, the last light slowly shone upwards, starting from the boots and ending on the insanely attractive face of Captain Hook. He was leaning against the back wall, arms crossed and looked bored with the entire proceeding. Clad from head to toe in black, most of which was leather. His bright blue eyes were rimmed with kohl eyeliner. A sword was attached to his hip and the shining silver hook on his left hand gleamed in the light.

Emma felt her breath catch in her throat as he looked up from across the room his blue eyes meeting hers. Their gazes locked for a long moment, before he broke eye contact with a quick wink. The chatter from the audience dimmed as the blood unexpectedly rushed in her ears.

"And finally, the scourge of the seven seas - Captain Hook!" Rumplestiltskin announced in a loud voice, breaking Emma from her trance. Apparently, the audience had a few repeat visitors because a smattering of applause broke out at the mention of his name.

Captain Hook grinned, a long slow grin that had Emma fantasizing about tracing those lips with hers, as he met her gaze once again. He stepped forward into a deep bow. "My reputation precedes me, I see… and I prefer dashing rapscallion, Crocodile." He spoke carefully, his smooth British accent instantly charming the remainder of the audience, and a frozen Emma. With fluid grace, he jumped from the risers and began to circulate through the tables with the rest of the actors. Emma resisted the urge to turn and watch him.

"Does this show sell season tickets?" Ruby whispered excitedly as she leaned across Emma to ask Mary-Margaret. "Because Captain Hook is smoking hot!"

Try as she might, Emma couldn't keep the interested expression off her face as she gave up pretending, her eyes were trained on the Captain's movements. If she was in middle school, she might be tempted to cut out his picture and stick it in the front cover of her folder. Captain Hook was undeniably, for all intents and purposes, hot.

Mary-Margaret grinned. "I'll introduce you guys after the show, but I hate to tell you this, Ruby… It looks like the dear Captain cannot keep his eyes off of Emma."

Ruby's eyes widened for a moment before clapping her hands together happily. Emma shot her friend a wry grin as her eyes tracked back to the devilishly handsome pirate. He instantly found her watching him and another slow lazy smile lit his features.

"Oh yeah, honey. Can we say smitten?" Ruby and Mary-Margaret laughed as the shell-shocked Emma tore her gaze away from him to glare at her friends.

_Damn_ them.


	2. Chapter 2

David's thick gloved hands clapped together briskly, drawing the attention back to him. "Well, my fine Lords and Ladies… It seems like we have met our four suspects to Rumplestiltskin's dastardly crime. While you enjoy the meal that the finest of chefs have prepared, we will be here in our grand ballroom to answer your questions." He dropped into a low bow.

The actors seemed to blend backwards into the woodwork as the wait staff appeared with the main course. Emma forced herself to stop scanning the room for the gorgeous pirate and focus on her food. The simple chicken dish was not able to capture her interest like Captain Hook as she pushed her food around on her plate. She was horrified at her inability to tear her eyes off the dashing pirate, it was something that she would make fun of Mary-Margaret for.

If anything, she was just admiring a very handsome man. It's not like anything would even come of it.

"So, now what happens, Mary-Margaret?" Ruby asked as she carefully pulled her chicken apart on her plate and Emma was glad for the distraction.

"The actors will mingle throughout the tables, allowing everyone to question their motives and get to know their characters before the second act continues. David should drop by soon," she replied as she worked her way through her dinner. She looked over at Emma, a twinkle in her eyes, "and I'm sure Killian - uh, _Captain Hook_, will too."

Sure enough, a few moments later, David strode up to their table. "Ah! How are the finest ladies in the room? Especially you, my fairest princess." He glanced around the room and quickly dropped a kiss on her cheek, while a blush stole up Mary-Margaret's face. "Enjoying the show?" He whispered, slipping out of character for a moment.

"Emma certainly is," Ruby answered with a smirk, while Emma aimed a kick at her friend under the table. Ruby only laughed and continued to enjoy watching Emma seek out the handsome pirate.

David raised an eyebrow at Emma, who was reaching for her glass of whiskey. "Really, what captured your attention?"

"Captain Hook!" Ruby and Mary-Margaret chorused, while David merely chuckled.

"Really, guys?!" Emma sighed, taking a large pull from her drink. Of course, her best friends couldn't let her slide on this one thing. "He's just really nice to look at. Nothing more, nothing less." She shrugged her shoulders, trying for nonchalance and failing.

David glanced around the ballroom and quickly resumed his character. "Fare thee well my dearest ladies," he announced formally as he gave Mary-Margaret's shoulder a small squeeze before walking away.

The other actors came by their table over the course of the next fifteen minutes or so. They decided that Peter Pan was super creepy, but did wonders with his eyebrows. The Evil Queen, for whatever reason, gave Mary-Margaret a malicious glare as she approached and refused to answer any of Mary-Margaret's queries.

"I do not have to speak to you." The Queen sneered at Mary-Margaret, who raised up her hands to placate the actress.

"What the hell was wrong with her?" Ruby gave the Queen a hostile look as she strode away from their table.

They all stared at the Evil Queen, who felt their stares and turned around to hiss violently at them again before gracing a tight lipped smile upon a nearby table.

"Maybe I pissed her off in another lifetime," Mary-Margaret murmured, shaking her head.

Emma opened her mouth to respond, but she felt a feather light touch dance across her shoulders. She slowly turned in her seat to see the grinning pirate captain gracefully slip into the open chair next to her, his sole attention focused only on her. "Why hello there, love," he said lips quirking upward into a smile. "I felt the compelling need to come and speak to you, darling."

"Hi there, uh… Captain Hook." Her mouth suddenly felt dry. He was even better looking close up, bright blue eyes freezing in place.

His smile was turned on full tilt, making Emma feel unsteady in her chair. "Call me, Killian, love. May I ask your name, my enchanting princess?"

"Emma Swan," she murmured, praying that she is not blushing stupidly as she answers him. Her eyes cannot help but flicker down to observe the patch of dark chest hair, proudly curling out of his costume, a collection of silver necklaces around his neck.

She briefly wonders what it would be like to tangle her fingers in it, before she snaps her eyes back up to his.

He's still grinning unabashedly at her. "Ah, my Lady Swan," he replied, pulling her hand to his lips, blue eyes glued to hers. His lips gently caressed her skin, moving across her knuckles. "A pleasure." She was locked into his gaze, unwilling and unable to tear her eyes away from the gorgeous man in front of her. His breath puffed slightly on her hand, her fingers curling involuntarily into his.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed before Ruby coughed slightly and looked at Emma with wide eyes. "Dude!"

Killian turned to look at Mary-Margaret, while Emma was distracted by Ruby's smirking laugh.. "Lady Blanchard! It is divine to see you again as well," he smoothly added as he stood and quickly hugged her. He caught the questioning of eye of Rumplestiltskin, and gave the table another low bow. "Well, my ladies, I must continue my rounds of this grand ballroom. He looked directly at Emma, his blue eyes twinkling as he smiled at her. "However, I shall return."

Ruby at least waited until he was out of earshot before emitting an ear-piercing squeal. "He totally wants in your pants Emma."

Mary-Margaret reached across the table to swat at Ruby's arm. "Ruby!" She hissed as she looked around, scandalized.

Emma could only take another sip of her whiskey as she watched Killian walk away from her table. She wasn't going to lie to herself, his touch was like electricity against her skin, making her feel more than she had in a long time.

_Was it possible that he was seriously interested in her as well? _The thought came into her mind, but she forced it away.

Some how, she managed to make it through the remainder of the show. However, if she was completely honest, she had no idea how or why Peter Pan decided to murder King Midas. All she was able to do was to keep her eyes glued on Captain Hook.

The man was downright distracting.

He was a magnificent actor. He easily charmed the audience with a dazzling grin. He broke their hearts when he told the tale of his dear, departed brother. (_She even caught Mary-Margaret wiping her eyes during his impassioned speech and she had been to this last week!_) He even was able to pickpocket items from some of the guests, much to their delight and amazement. (_A pirate is always seeking treasure! He would proclaim loudly with a hearty laugh as he reluctantly returned the pilfered items._)

Even when the action wasn't on him, he was constantly in character. From grinning at David's attempt to keep the peace, to looking bored with the Evil Queen or Zelena, and looking murderous at Rumplestiltskin or Peter Pan's manic giggles.

That's not even accounting for all the moments he would look across the crowded ballroom to smile at her.

Sometimes, it was a quick smile before he would interact with a table, blue eyes twinkling as he looked over to her.

Sometimes, it was a full, dazzling smile as he leaned against a far wall.

Each and every time, it would make her breath catch in her throat as their eyes met and held.

It took a lot to impress Emma, but this Captain Hook was doing it in spades.

"Oooh!" Ruby suddenly shook Emma's arm pulling her from her thoughts, grinning from ear to ear. "We can get pictures with the cast!" Her hand was wrapped tightly around Emma's forearm, preventing her from running off. "We're going."

Mary-Margaret clapped as they worked their way through the crowd.. "I've been meaning to get a picture with David in his Prince Charming costume."

Emma groaned as her best friends surrounded her. "Come guys. I love you both. This was fun, but lets go home."

Ruby and Mary-Margaret shared a look of determination. "Picture first."

Not surprisingly, the long line for Captain Hook was filled with fawning, giggling women. Emma tried not to look upon these girls with disdain etched over her face and instead concentrated on talking with Ruby as they waited. Mary-Margaret waved as she went over to the Prince Charming line.

The actors kept their various personas as they posed for the pictures, whether individually or as a group. However, since the show had ended, they were all extremely friendly and open with the fans that wanted to interact with them.

Ruby raised an eyebrow at the girl in front of them, who explained that she came to all their shows. "They are just so talented!" She proclaimed, showing Ruby her signed program.

"Does Captain Hot Pants over there have a girlfriend?" Ruby asked the fangirl, while Emma's eyes shot open wide in horror.

The fangirl shrugged as she looked over at Captain Hook. "I don't think so. He gets a lot of attention doing these shows, but my friend once tried asking him out and he declined. Of course, it was the most polite rejection I've ever heard. Too bad, right?" She looked over at Captain Hook and sighed. "Damn, he's gorgeous."

Emma found she couldn't disagree as she looked over his body, tousled dark hair and bright blue eyes.

Finally, Ruby and Emma reached the front of the picture line. Emma attempted to hang back, avoid the moment, but Ruby was wise to her plans and unceremoniously shoved her forward.

Captain Hook's smile widened at the sight of her. "Lady Swan!" He proclaimed, eyebrow arching as he held out his good hand. "I have been waiting for you."

"Really?" Emma shook her head at him, but she couldn't stop the smile tugged her lips upward. "I'm just another face in the crowd." She placed her hand in his, silently appreciating how he wrapped his fingers around hers.

"Not hardly, love." He murmured as he tugged Emma closer for a picture. "Not with those enchanting green eyes of yours, could hardly keep myself in character tonight." He said, low enough that only she could hear his voice. "Now, smile!"

The camera flash went off. He held up one hand to the photographer, hand still tight around Emma's. "One more mate."

The photographer nodded.

Suddenly, before Emma could react, he spun her in his arms, lowering her backwards in a dip. She couldn't stop startled gasp that left her lips, as he held her, his blue eyes locked on hers the entire way. Blood pounded in her ears, she was dimly aware of the smattering of applause that broke out around them. A world-stopping grin lit Hook's face as he held her for a long moment before slowly pulling Emma upright.

His eyes darted around the room, noticing that the other actors were occupied with other pictures. "Ah, if you all would be so inclined, the cast has a bit of an after party following the show. The chap who plays Rumple, he owns his a bar - _Favors_. It would be my pleasure if you stopped by to join us." He asked, his eyes were solely trained on Emma when the words fell from his lips. His hand went up to scratch the back of his neck as he waited for her reply.

Her mouth suddenly felt dry. He wanted to spend time with her? She could feel her heart thump lazily in her chest as she struggled to find the words.

"That sounds like a great idea, _right_ Ems!" Ruby jumped in, a bright smile on her lips.

She shot Ruby a look before turning her eyes back to Killian. The brush off line that she had been mentally practicing suddenly came out as, "Yeah. We'd love to go." She answered, her tongue feeling thick in her mouth, nerves suddenly tingling at the idea of seeing Killian outside his Captain Hook costume.

He turned his full, amazing smile on her. "Brilliant, love."


End file.
